Flaming Seduction
by savewolf the angel of death
Summary: after hearing her fate at the hands of inuyasha kagome runs to search for the jewl shards on her own but stubels upon the last people she would wish to be alone with the shinchinintai warnings for mature themes lemons in next chapters violence and cursi
1. Chapter 1Betrayal and Kidnapped

Summary: renkotsu/kagome pairing after seen inuyasha betrays kagome yet again kagome runs and she stumbles upon the shinchinintai after been their captive for several days attractions awaken for kagome and the least member of the shinchinintai thought possible. WARNING: this story will have lemons bad language and violence.

Chapter 1: betrayal and kidnapped :

It had been the worst moment of her life; Kagome at the age of 18 had endured fighting demons and collecting jewel fragments for the last 3 years. She had grown since then both physically and mentally; her miko powers had increased too. She had gained full control over them thanks to Kaede and Miroku and was able to fight with swords and her bow and arrows. It had been a tiresome day; the group had found a bear demon that had 4 jewel shards on its body. After Inuyasha used the wind scar on him Kagome had taken the shards and purified them.

It was now sundown and they had been walking for a long time when Shippo the young fox kit said, "Hey Inuyasha, can we rest? My feet hurt and I'm hungry."

At this the hanyou glared at him and said, "Quit you're whining you stupid kit. If I can handle it all of you can."

Shippo looked at him and went to Kagome who then said the word that Inuyasha hated the most: "Sit boy!" A thump sound was heard around and Inuyasha was down in a crater with his old buddy the ground. As the spell wore off his ears began twitching and his keen nose caught a familiar scent.

'Kikyo' he thought as he saw a soul stealer (don't know if that's the name sorry) and walked making up an excuse about finding more fire wood or some other thing.

As he went after Kikyo's scent, the others watched as Kagome sat down slightly and whispered, "He's going to see her…"

Sango, seeing her "sister" in pain asked, "Kagome are you ok?"

The young miko from the future just smiled and said, I'm going for a walk, ok. See you later."

The others nodded and continued eating and talking. After a while Kagome heard voices.

"That's odd it sounds like someone talking."

She walked a bit more towards the sound and found Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. Kagome's heart stopped as she stood still waiting Kikyo and Inuyasha stopped kissing and Kikyo said, "Tell me Inuyasha. Tell me again. Tell me that you love me and that you truly wish to be my mate."

' Mate? No he couldn't, could he' Kagome thought as she waited for Inuyasha's answer.

"Kikyo you know I do I love you with all my heart and soul and yes I want you to be my mate; to bare my pups. I want you with me and I want you to join our group."

Kikyo smiled. She knew Kagome was there as she said, "What about Kagome my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha moved slightly and said, "Keh! What about her? She's just a useless bitch that only is good for finding the jewel shards, but with you on the group I can destroy the well and kill her before she can go through it."

He smiled and kissed Kikyo the words sinking in Kagome's head as they repeated themselves. She ran towards the camp, tears in her eyes. When she entered the camp, she was slightly pale and Sango noticed.

"Kagome what's wrong what happened?"

Kagome was catching her breath as she shook her head and got her belongings and said, "I can't stay here Sango. I have to leave. Not to my time through the well, but away from Inuyasha my life is on the line."

These words made the demon slayer gasp in surprise as she asked, "Kagome what did you see and hear?"

Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed Shippo who was looking at her worried she told them everything.

After that Miroku had to restrain Sango from searching for Inuyasha and castrating him as Kagome said, "I'll leave now and find a way to contact you later, ok guys."

With that said, Sango hugged her as did the rest of them. Miroku for the first time didn't try to grope her as Shippo kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to miss you mama. Please hurry back for me."

She smiled at Shippo and nodded as she went away. Sango had given her a sword she made for Kagome a few days ago. Three days had passed and Kikyo had joined their group making everyone mad at the hanyou. Shippo kept playing tricks on Kikyo and Inuyasha and when Inuyasha tried to hurt the kit, Sango Kirara or Miroku would intervene and defend him at this time. Kagome was in a small forest when all of a sudden she heard screams.

"When are we going to find my koinu's group? I can't wait to see my darling Inuyasha." A feminine yet male voice was heard.

'It was… no it couldn't have been…' Kagome thought as she got to her feet and saw what she feared was true.

It was Jakotsu, but he wasn't alone—oh no far from it.

"Shut up already Jakotsu! We have to find them so we can get that girl Kagome. She can see the jewel shards and Bankotsu says that she is to be brought unharmed."

At this Jakotsu replied, "Ah but why bring the wench when we can bring my darling Inuyasha or that cute monk?"

Renkotsu shook his head; it was no use. As they walked slightly Kagome had the bad luck of making a small twig under her feet snap.

'Crap! I'm so dead…' Kagome thought as Renkotsu turned and saw her.

Jakotsu smiled and said, "Looks like we caught a small rabbit on our hands."

As Renkotsu stared at her he thought 'This girl she seems very attractive; her young curves; her luscious lips; her… wait what am I thinking she's my enemy's wench! Why am I thinking like this? All I know is that I could have some fun with her.'

With the thought ending he had a smirk on his face that made even Jakotsu shiver as he grabbed her arm and said, "Wench you are coming with us now. If you refuse we'll kill you right now. Kagome was shocked at how he spoke.

' Damn I knew if I didn't have such luck, maybe I could escape later but this one's eyes… they're so dark and mysterious and yet so beautiful… Wait! What did I just think? He's a cold-hearted killer! Why would I be interested in him? She nodded at them and followed them only to be then picked up bridal style by Renkotsu as she 'eeped' slightly and soon her new adventure would begin.

So reviews everyone tell me what' d you think and I'll post again. The next chapter will contain limes and the beginnings of a lemon see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Taste of Forbiden Fruit

Yet again Kagome runs and she stumbles upon the Shichinintai after being their captive for several days attractions awaken for Kagome and the least expected member of the Shichinintai she thought possible. WARNING: this story will have lemons bad language and violence. 

Chapter 2:

Renkotsu was feeling extremely possessive all of a sudden as he carried Kagome bridal style in his arms, and though she protested at first, Kagome eventually gave up her attempts to break his iron grip about her small frame.

'This is kind of nice…Whoa! Where did those thoughts come from' Kagome thought in panic at the drastic turn her thoughts had taken.

Still she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of Renkotsu's warmth wrapping about her, making her feel safe and protected. She suddenly felt sleepy as the steady rhythm of his heart beat solidly against her ear and lulled her into a peaceful state. She allowed a soft contented sigh slip from between her pouty lips and unconsciously snuggled deeper into his touch and slipped into a light slumber. Renkotsu felt her body press into his and delighted in the slight friction her movement caused. He wanted desperately to kiss her luscious lips. Hell he wanted to taste more than just her lips. He wanted it all and the fact that he couldn't have her was what drove his hunger for her body and made him crave every inch of her even more.

'Kami, she's so warm and soft…I want to just…' He stopped his thoughts there for fear he may go through with his perverse thoughts and jump the unsuspecting miko curled up in his arms. 'She doesn't even know how much she affects me by simply being around.'

Renkotsu couldn't believe he had developed such a burning desire for Kagome. She happened to be the very miko he had despised just because she was Inuyasha's wench. At first it was hard to see past that, but when he saw her in the clearing, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, he began to see her for who she really was: a damn sexy miko. Everything about her called to him and the way she carried herself screamed virgin. He knew he would take pleasure in taking away the last remnants of her childhood and that when the time came and he did seduce her, she would too.

Renkotsu licked at his suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard—a nervous gesture—as he kept his intent gaze upon the miko in his arms; the red fullness of her lips; the rise and fall of her breasts; the pale, creamy skin that stretched tightly along her collarbone; the delicate features of her face. He took in all of it like a thirsty man drinking his last gulp of water from a stream.

He _had_ to have her; taste her; feel her.

The urge was so strong now, her sweet smelling fragrance of virginity and flowers so potent, ripe and intoxicating he nearly gave into his desire to touch her and make her his. He didn't however and settled for just brushing his fingers lightly through the sweet smelling ebony tresses of her thick dark locks. She only stirred slightly in her sleep when he touched her and he decided to become bolder, kissing her hairline and breathing her delicious scent into his lungs. He nearly lost control when she moaned slightly in her sleep and he felt the slight stirrings of an erection in his pants.

'Shit' he cursed silently in his head.

Renkotsu knew if he didn't put her down and got away from her soon, he would ravish her body without restraint. He was thankful when Jakotsu found a small clearing where they could set up camp. Once he had laid the sleeping form of Kagome down on the ground, he stepped several feet away and took a slow intake of the fresh air around him, clearing his mind of the sleeping miko's enticing scent. After Jakotsu had set up a campfire they sat back to rest and wait for approaching dawn, when they would set out again.

"Hey Renkotsu, I'm kind of hungry. I'm gonna search the woods some food. I'll be right back."

Renkotsu wanted to beg Jakotsu to stay back at camp and watch Kagome and the campsite, because he didn't trust himself alone with her, but there was nothing he could do but watch as Jakotsu's back receded into the darkness that edged their campsite. For a while Renkotsu managed to avoid gazing at Kagome's sleeping form, but temptation got the better of him and he stared anyway. His eyes followed every dip and curve of her luscious body and imagined his hands following the same path. Perhaps even his lips, his tongue, his teeth. These thoughts made him instantly hard again and he tore his gaze away from her body only to glue his gaze back to her for again; she was waking up.

'What am I gonna do? It was hard enough trying to behave myself when she was asleep and now I have to keep my desires at bay when she's awake' he thought in panic.

Kagome shifted so that she was supporting her upper body weight with her arms and curled her legs underneath her. She held her right palm to her temple and felt the telltale throbbing of a killer headache beating against the inside of her skull. At first she couldn't discern where she was at first and simply shook her head lightly to try and clear her mind and focus. She remembered seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyo and professing his love to her while she stood there watching, leaving her friends and then…and then…

'Oh my Kami! I was kidnapped by Renkotsu and Jakotsu' she thought with utter dread and realization.

Kagome swept her sleep-clouded eyes across her surrounding hoping that this was all a dream and that all those things she remembered never happened. However when her eyes fell upon the form of Renkotsu near a campfire, her hopes plummeted.

'So much for being a dream' she thought as reality mad her sick to her stomach.

Though reality wasn't what was making her stomach growl like a ravenous beast. She blushed lightly as she realized she was hungry. She looked up and hoped that Renkotsu hadn't heard her stomach growl so loudly, though the logical part of her mind told he had not seeing as he was three feet away. She forgot her embarrassment when her gaze fell upon him from across the flickering flames of the campfire between them. He looked so sexy with the campfire playing across his features, causing the sloping line of his jaw and the rest of his face stand out in unbelievable starkness that startled her.

'He's so handsome…like a perfect statue. Makes me want to run my hands along his body and feel if he's real or just a perfect marble statue.'

Unfortunately for her, Renkotsu felt her gaze upon him and swiveled his intense dark gaze to meet hers over the campfire, and though there was a reasonable distance between them, she felt as if he were right there, breathing sweet words along her neck and making her shiver. Of course the intense stare down across the campfire didn't last long for her stomach brought her back to the reality of the matter that she was still hungry. She looked away, with a blush tinting her cheek a faint pink as she reluctantly tore her gaze from his.

When she looked up again the blush was still ever present as she asked silently, "Do you have anything to eat?"

Renkotsu was surprised to hear her question, but hid it well and simply reached into the inner folds of his haori and pulled out an exotic looking fruit. He however didn't make a move to come over to her and hand it to her instead he held it out, waiting for her to come and get it. He wasn't doing it to tease her or anything, he was just afraid if he got too close he would lose control. He didn't want that, at least that's what he told himself.

'It's safer for her this way' he thought as he waited for the miko to come over to him and take the fruit.

Kagome swallowed slightly, as if gathering up her nerve and stood, crossing the distance between them and reaching out for the offered fruit. She jumped back as she felt a small jolt leap through her body when her hand brushed his. He bit back a groan and just watched as she took the fruit and sat near him, though she wasn't that close; she was nearly a foot and a half away. Still he could feel that heat radiating from her body; sense her presence, her scent; it drove him to the brink of insanity just to be near her without touching her. He silently prayed that Jakotsu returned and intervened lest he give into his desires.

Kagome bit into the fruit silently and the delicious flavor exploded into her mouth, filling her pallet with juicy chunks of fruit and juice. She was enjoying the fruit so much that she hadn't realized that some of the juice had dribbled down her chin. Renkotsu noticed however and couldn't stop himself from leaning in and licking away the sweet juice. He wasn't paying attention to the fruit's juice however, but rather the sweet taste of Kagome's skin rolling across his tongue. Kagome gasped at his sudden actions, but barely had time to catch her breath before his lips were suddenly upon hers, his tongue tasting, teasing.

Kagome barely knew how to react as the pressure of his lips on hers made questions spark though her mind. All her questions were forgotten though, when he brought her body closer to his with his hand at the small of her back. She gasped when she felt the warmth of his hands seep through the fabric of her uniform shirt and was shocked beyond belief when she felt his tongue snake its way into her mouth; an unexpected yet warm intrusion. Without realizing what she was doing, her hand dropped the exotic fruit she was holding and went up to encircle his neck hesitantly. Renkotsu couldn't help but let out a groan of approval when she responded to him and the sound vibrated into her mouth and snaked it way down her spine. She shivered lightly and gave herself up to him, easing against him.

'This is wrong" her mind screamed, but she tucked that thought away and continued to enjoy Renkotsu's kiss.

Renkotsu brought both his hands up her sides and they roamed to the front of her uniform shirt, resting lightly over her breasts. She moaned lightly when he brushed the pads of his thumbs across her breasts and she felt a tightening sensation as the peaks became hard. The breath trickled out of her then and she pulled back, a bright blush painting her cheeks. He would have loved to have gone after her and finished his ministrations; fanned the flames of desire he had set within her into a wild fire, but he didn't get the chance because Jakotsu had returned.

"Hey Renkotsu I caught us some fish", Jakotsu cried waving his right hand in the air and raising the string of fish in the air with his left.

'Curse that idiot for his damned timing' Renkotsu thought.

Given more time he could've had what he desired and then some, but it was probably for the best. That didn't mean he had to like it though. He'd had his appetizer and now he wanted the meal. She was forbidden to him, untouchable; his forbidden fruit, yet he wanted a taste…no, needed one.

And he would have a taste.

Soon…very soon.

So what'd you think? Please read and review. They are greatly appreciated! I don't own the general idea of this story, but I did write this chapter, I'm just helping my friend savewolf the angel of death out. Hope you enjoyed!

Silver Moon Vampiress


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Temptation

A/N: All right here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own a damn thing!

**Warning: Lemon! Don't read if you're you can't handle it!**

Chapter **3**: Sweet Temptation

At last the sun showed its bright face over the peaks of gargantuan mountains and Kagome awoke with the comforting warmth of its rays warming her face. The memory of waking up to find Renkotsu kissing her while she slept was still fresh and vivid in her mind, but part of her questioned if it was real or she had been dreaming.

'Had I really responded to Renkotsu like that? I'm surprised to admit that…yeah I did; I absolutely enjoyed the kiss' she thought as a color darkened her cheeks to a faint cherry glow from something other than the heat.

Her soft brown gaze swiveled slowly to the new object of her affection and her heart fluttered at the sight of him sleeping on the other side of the campfire where she had eaten and the fruit and where he had kissed her with such a deep desire. His chest heaved lightly, up and down, as air filled his lungs while he slept. She wanted to move closer and feel the heat of his body wrapping around her or better yet those strong arms of his. She didn't quite understand the feelings she was having, but never the less it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It wasn't long before Renkotsu found his young miko captive sitting beside the ash that was once their campfire, idly playing with the gray cinders with a stick. Not long before that he felt her gaze resting intently upon his frame as he slept and that feeling was what made him open his eyes. Although she looked away before he could open his eyes, there was no denying that fact that she was interested.

'She may try to fight it but I know that in truth she can't deny the burning desire that scorches between us whenever we're together' he thought as he rose from his makeshift bed and walked over to where she sat doodling with a stick on the burnt Earth.

When he approached her he could sense her nervousness coming off her in waves and could almost taste a flaring of emotions within her—ones she could never hide from him with his sharp nose—that alerted him to where her thoughts might be dwelling on.

'She's remembering the kiss we shared. Ah…that fiery kiss that we both knew we wanted.'

His nose picked up the sweet fragrant scent of her arousal and he fought the urge to flash her a devilish, yet knowing grin.

"I'm going to go find us something to eat", Renkotsu said.

Kagome didn't want to look up at him but found herself doing so anyway as she nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Her heart hammered against her sternum in a fierce beat that made her dizzy, and she could feel a blush slowing climbing its way from her neck to her hairline.

'He looks so handsome with the sunlight outlining his skin like a unearthly glow; almost god-like.'

She wanted desperately to touch him to feel him and see if he was real, while he stood in the ethereal light that surrounded him. She fought the urge however, and looked away slowly, ashamed of her thoughts. She let out a sigh of relief when he left the premises to find food for the threesome, the other—Jakotsu—sleeping contently and mumbling about his beloved hanyou. Her shoulders eased and she left out a slow exhalation through her mouth; she just couldn't seem to get enough air into her aching lungs.

When he returned about a half an hour later, Kagome's stomach was growling in protest at its hunger. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she noticed the nice size catch of fish Renkotsu had caught and she had to stop from drooling. She scrambled up to meet him, not even taking notice of the fact that she was a mere few inches away from Renkotsu's body, merely acting on the impulse of filling her stomach. She licked her suddenly dry lips and Renkotsu watched as her little pink tongue darted out briefly in that action. Her eyes flicked from the catch Renkotsu had in his hand to his face and she blushed when she found herself to be mere inches away from him. She pulled back as quickly as she rushed up to him, utterly embarrassed.

"Gomen nasai…R-Renkotsu", she squeaked.

Renkotsu didn't say anything and simply walked over to the hearth and threw some dry wood down to start a fire. Kagome had expected him to rub two sticks together and start a fire the traditional way, but instead she watched him take a swig of oil and blow out a streaming flame of fire. She covered her eyes as the bright flames caught on the wood and started to lick up against it and when she brought her arm down, she found Renkotsu staring at her across the tall flames. She wanted to look away but suddenly felt paralyzed; his gaze was so riveting. They held each other's gazes for several spaces of time and they hadn't realized they were staring until Jakotsu suddenly woke up and startled them. They whipped their gazes away from each other so fast they almost got whiplash. Almost…

'Damn that bastard! He always ruins the moments I have with Kagome' he thought in frustration at the interrupted moment.

"What's for breakfast", Jakotsu asked through a yawn.

"Grilled Fish", Renkotsu ground out trying not to vent his anger on the unsuspecting mercenary.

"Yum…my fav", he said joining the two at the campfire.

After a hearty breakfast they packed up and continued on their way to the Shichinintai hideout. Kagome struggled to keep up with the two mercenaries pace and stumbled through the thick brush that gripped her ankles and whipped at her face. Twice she stumbled and nearly ran into Renkotsu's firm back ahead of her, but she gathered her proper footing. That however wasn't the case when Kagome had to run to catch up and tripped, falling right into Renkotsu's waiting arms. He had known that she was bound to fall again so he kept an eye out and was there to catch her before she fell onto the forest floor hard.

He felt her pert breasts pressing firmly into his chest and he fought the urge to bring his hands there; where they once were last night. He eased her out of his arms, grasping her shoulders lightly and giving them a light push. When he looked down he found her cheeks blooming with a crimson blush and she suddenly looked all innocent, coy, and sexy all at the same time. He wanted to just plant his lips over hers and think things through later, but before he could go through with what he desired, Jakotsu called to them.

"Hey! Hurry up you two! Otherwise we won't make it to the others by next sun down."

'Next sundown…damn that means I won't be able to spend any alone time with Kagome unless…well I'll contemplate those thoughts later' Renkotsu thought.

When at last they had found a suitable spot for their campsite, they settled down, ate, and lay down underneath the stars to rest. Kagome was actually starting to feel at home with the two male mercenaries and she suddenly didn't feel like a prisoner anymore. At least not when Renkotsu was around. The object of her shocking desire lay not too far away, sleeping comfortably near the fire he had created. She fought the urge to crawl over and cuddle next to him, relishing in the warmth his body could give. She turned on her side, facing away from him and lay down to rest. What Kagome didn't know was that he was actually awake and was just feigning sleep so that the others would fall asleep and not notice that he had gone missing from the campsite. He felt her gaze upon him like a scorching flame upon his body and he fought down the temptation to open his eyes and stare back.

After what seemed like forever, he no longer felt her gaze upon him and he shifted slowly onto his side and through slit eyes peered precariously at the young miko sleeping several feet away. When he heard content snoring coming from Jakotsu he felt secure enough that he could sneak off put his plan to end up alone with Kagome at long last into motion. He scuffled across the campsite and into the shadows of the forest that fringed their campsite, gliding through as if he'd walked through there all the time. When he reached his destination—the bridge they had to cross in the morning to reach to the Shichinintai hideout—he pulled an explosive from his haori and strapped the contraption to an inconspicuous spot where it wouldn't be found. He had a specific device that would trigger the explosive, which was all part of his devious, plan to find a way to be alone with Kagome so he could finally seduce her and sate his burning desire for her.

Once he was sure that the explosive was secure he headed back to the campsite and settled down for sleep and wait for morning when he could finally work out his plan.

At last the sun shattered the shadows that clutched at the world and rose high above the sky though it was only dawn. Renkotsu hadn't really been able to sleep as well as usual with the anticipation of being alone with Kagome once he put his plan into motion. He trudged over to Jakotsu's side and nudged him with a foot lightly to rouse him from his sleep and he groaned and rolled over slightly.

"It's too early", he mumbled past the grogginess of sleep.

"Get up now Jakotsu! It's your turn to look for food", Renkotsu said as he shook him with his foot again.

"All right…" he grumbled, "I'll get up!"

Within in minutes Jakotsu was up and moving, trudging almost drunkenly through the forest to a stream of rushing fresh water not too far away. Renkotsu watched him go and when he turned back to the campsite, he found Kagome shifting awake in the sunlight that warmed her skin. The rays fell upon her body like a soft halo of angelic power and she almost seemed ethereal as the light played upon her soft feminine features. He wanted to go to her and kiss her lips ever so lightly, just a slight brush, to prove to his befuddled mind, that yes, she was real. He forced himself to look away just as her slumber clouded eyes shifted so that they were upon him.

'I would give anything to wake up beside her in the morning and watch her sleep. Then watch her wake up in the soft, warm rays of sunlight wrapped around her like a blanket, before I make love to her in morning light of dawn' he thought as he tried not to shift uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Good morning", she said sleepily while stifling a yawn.

He turned to her, his gaze meeting hers from a short distance away. "Good morning", he said.

She tried not to gasp at the way he looked at her or the way his deep baritone voice rumbled down his her spine in sweet and pleasurable way that made her shiver. A blush graced her cheeks lightly and she turned away. For a while both sat in silence, with Renkotsu's eyes watching her every movement as she avoided his gaze. At last the silence was broken when Jakotsu crashed through the brush that edged the forest and their campsite, carrying their breakfast in one hand.

"Let's eat", he said when he approached the two.

After a quick breakfast, they headed out again on their journey to reach the Shichinintai hideout by sundown. Jakotsu took point, with Kagome in the middle and Renkotsu following close behind, to protect her from any danger that may lurk in the shadows intending to ambush them. Kagome didn't like being sandwiched between the two men because she felt immensely uncomfortable with Renkotsu's hot gaze boring into her back.

'Kami, this is so unnerving! I know he's watching my skirt move with every step I take. It's so embarrassing' she thought as she tried to focus on walking and keeping up with Jakotsu. 'I think I would prefer to have Jakotsu at my back. At least I know he wouldn't stare at me like Renkotsu's doing now, especially seeing as Inuyasha is the object of his affection.'

Kagome forced herself to kick up her resolve a notch and forced herself to ignore the heated presence of Renkotsu walking behind her. Indeed Renkotsu was watching her backside to keep her safe, but he was also getting a nice view of the backs of her thighs as her skirt lifted slightly with every movement she made. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as each and every time her skirt rose to a certain point and then fell back into place; it was a tortuous heaven indeed. Soon they reached the rickety, unstable bridge that would lead they to the other side of the rapids that rushed several yards below.

"All right someone has to cross to check the stability of this bridge", Jakotsu said.

"And that'll be you Jakotsu", Renkotsu said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the lightest of the two and we can't very well send our captive Kagome into harm's way before we have used her for out ultimate purpose. So you're gonna have to do it."

"Damn! While do I'll always get stuck doing the dirty work", Jakotsu said as he tentatively began to cross the bridge.

Kagome watched with her lower lip gripped between her teeth tightly as Jakotsu took each and every step across the swaying bridge. She hadn't realized she was so tense with worry until she felt her shoulders ease and her breath trickle out in a slow stream of breath, when Jakotsu reached the other side without plummeting to his death. Jakotsu gave the sign that it was okay to cross and Kagome was just about to step onto the rotted planks of the bridge before she was stopped by Renkotsu's outstretched hand.

"I…smell something…" he said as he scented the air lightly like a demon would. All his senses could pick up was the suffocating scent of Kagome's fear perfuming the air, but he wouldn't let her know that. She had to believe everything he said in order for him to work out his plan.

"W-what do y-you smell", she asked, her voice small and thick with fear.

He didn't grace her with and answer and simply tackled her to the ground, while he inconspicuously hit the detonator hidden in his haori. Renkotsu and Kagome hit the ground hard as the explosion shook the bridge violently and caused it to creak and groan before finally dropping into the rushing rapids down below. Renkotsu rolled off Kagome after shielding her with his body and pushed up to a standing position, before reaching down and pulling her to her feet. She dusted herself lightly as she stood beside him, a little too close for comfort; but then again she was too preoccupied with the trembling fear that quaked in her belly, to notice that much.

She fought the urge to cling to him for comfort and asked, "W-what just happened?"

Renkotsu winced slightly as her simply question rang with a shrillness of fear that bothered even his normal ears. He could feel her trembling beside him, nearly taste her fear in the back of his throat as he said, "One of our enemies rigged the bridge with explosives."

"Are you serious?"

He simply nodded and looked across the bridge at the destruction, trying not to smile at the devious plot he had just perfected. Just for good measure he muttered a curse vehemently as he stared upon the wrecked bridge.

Once the smoke had cleared he called across the bridge, "Hey Jakotsu! You all right over there!"

He heard the faint echo of a 'yeah' reach his ears, before cried out, "Go tell Bankotsu that the bridge is out and that I'll have to find a way around with Kagome. We should reach the hideout in about five days!"

'Which is plenty of time for me to make my fantasies with Kagome a true reality' he thought.

He watched Jakotsu nod from quite a distance and turn away to deliver the message to their leader, before he turned to face the trembling miko.

"Come on. Let's go", he said.

When he didn't sense her movement behind him, he turned to find that she had dropped to her knees, and was trembling violently.

"I-I-I can't", she cried from her perch on the ground.

He sighed as he thought, 'She's still in shock from the explosion.'

He approached her quaking form and scooped her up into the cradle of his arm and she clung to him in fear burying her face in the crook of her neck, willing her trembling fear to dissipate. She had no qualms about being held in his arms, for she was quite certain that she wouldn't have been able to walk on her own. She needed this; she needed the comfort of someone's arms around her trembling frame to assure that everything was going to be all right. She eased against the warmth of him and took a calming breath of the male scent that surrounded him—a tinge of sweat with a hint of earthy things. He felt as well as saw her body relaxing against him and somehow the sight of her in his arms completely comfortable and cradled against him warmed something inside of him. He smiled slightly and pressed a soft kiss on the start of her hairline and took in her sweet fragrant scent. He continued on after that, searching for shelter for both of them.

Kagome hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes and found herself in lying down on a cavern floor. She shifted to a sitting up position; almost falling back over as all the blood suddenly rushed to her head in a dizzying rush. She rubbed her temples to sooth her sudden headache and swiveled her gaze, finding Renkotsu sitting nearby. He was looking at her with an expression that looked like concern.

"Are you all right", he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little headache, that's all", she said. She turned away for brief moment to hide a blush that managed to creep up her cheeks and willed it to fade. When she turned back she was pretty sure there was still a pinkish tint to her cheeks but it wasn't as bad as before.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from shock"; he said staring at her.

"Oh…" she said and turned away.

The cave was filled with a silence between them aside from the light crackle from the campfire and it drew her attention. The colors of the fire bled along the walls and she watched the exotic dance of the flames' shadows along the wall. A shift of movement brought her back to the mercenary sharing the cave with her. She turned to find Renkotsu suddenly standing and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go get some food", he said.

"This early?"

"Well yeah…you were out for a while and it's nearly sundown", he said making his way towards the cave's exit.

"W-well don't leave me her by myself…"

Her plea was barely whisper, yet he heard it and turned back to her and in that moment she looked so innocent, so alone, so scared. He couldn't just leave her here, at least not with her looking at him with such longing and a tinge of fear.

"Come on", he said, reaching his hand out to her and helping her to her feet. She swayed a bit and leaned her weight on him, trying to keep steady. Once she was standing on her own he took her arm and walked with her outside the cave.

'Renkotsu was right. It is close to sundown. Had I really slept that long' she wondered as she unintentionally leaned against him.

The sun warmed their skin as they walked and they found relief when they entered the cool shade of the forest, which brought a reprieve from the heat. Kagome could hear the rushing of a stream and pretty soon they broke through the suffocating atmosphere of the forest and found the stream at last.

"I'm gonna fish. You could watch if you want", Renkotsu said letting go of her arm.

He was inviting her to spend time with him and she was flattered, but she wanted to feel useful. "Thanks, but I think I'll go pick some of the fruit and berries I saw back in the forest."

"Okay", he said. He didn't want to believe he was disappointed, but he was; he couldn't help it. "Come back here once you're done."

"All right."

With that said she walked off into the blissful coolness that the trees provided with their shadows and easily found the fruit trees and berries she'd seen when they had walked through the forest just a few minutes ago. She immediately started picking the luscious fruit and berries from the trees and bushes that surrounded her, trying to avoid the thorns that protruded from the branches of the bushes. She held as much as she could carry in her arms before she began to transfer the fruit and berries into the slope she'd made with her shirt that served as her makeshift basket for now. She had now gathered so much fruit that her shirt was starting to overflow with the juicy, delicious-looking fruits and berries. Her stomach growled in protest of her hunger and she couldn't help being tempted to eat just one of the fruit.

'It's just one measly piece of fruit. I'm sure I've gathered enough for both Renkotsu and I, and besides I deserve one for picking them' she thought.

Kagome reached for a greenish looking fruit that looked especially delicious, rubbing it along her skirt to clean it as much as she could before biting into the surprisingly soft skin. The sweet flavor of is juices exploded into her mouth and the sweet juices flowed across her tongue before sliding deliciously down her throat.

"Mmm…" she crooned as she took another bite. Before long the fruit was gone and she suddenly wondered where the rest of it had went. "That was so good…I think I'll have another."

Before she could reach for another one that was cradled in her shirt she heard Renkotsu call for her from somewhere nearby. Without thinking, she yanked a few more berries that she neglected to pick and wanted to try from the bushes, accidentally nicking her index finger on one of the thorns. She was oblivious to the bite of pain that ravaged her index finger and simply ran to find Renkotsu among the trees. He held four pretty decent-sized fish from a wire he had used for fishing line in his hand and Kagome nearly drooled. When she was by his side they started to walk off, but not without Renkotsu noticing her shirt slightly raised and the bare skin of her abdomen showing and her lower back. He wanted to reach out a hand to caress her bare skin but he stifled the urge and simply eased his desire with little fantasies.

'Soon…very soon I will have her and I can run my hands all over her bare skin.' he thought.

When they arrived back at the cave, Renkotsu started a new fire and it blazed to life upon the fresh logs he'd put down. Kagome was in the process of placing the fruit and berries she had gathered when she noticed the crimson line of blood running down her finger. "Oh" was all she said as she stared at the blood starting to slide down her index finger. It didn't hurt so much as it surprised her. Renkotsu looked up at her exclamation, but more so because the smell of blood was clogging the air with its tangy metallic scent and was dizzying, especially to man like himself—a mercenary.

He found her staring riveted as if she had lost all rational thought when she found her finger cut and bleeding. The scent of her blood was driving him crazy! Not only was it a major turn on for him, the fact that it was her blood made it even more intoxicating. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed a gentle hold of the hand that had the bleeding finger. She gasped at finding him suddenly so close to her, finally waking up from her sudden hypnosis.

There were no words between them as he closed the gap between her bleeding finger and his mouth. He watched her face as he did this never breaking eye contact with her. A light blush suddenly colored her cheeks and her eyes slid closed when she felt him suckle her finger and take in the blood. At first he was worried that he had hurt her, but when she sighed lightly, he continued. Her eyes jerked open suddenly when she felt his tongue roll about her raw finger inside his mouth and then slide closed again. She tried to bite back the moan that was ready to spill from her throat, but the sensations of his tongue massaging her wound felt so good that it eventually trickled out.

'This feels so good…' she thought as her head lolled to the side in pleasurable bliss and ecstasy.

Renkotsu enjoyed the sweet sounds of titillation that escaped her lips unwillingly and wanted this moment to never end, but soon the blood from her wound stopped flowing from his ministrations. He slid her index finger from his mouth and watched her face as her eyes fluttered open in surprise when he stopped. She wanted to ask why he had but the way he was staring at her— with intense heat blazing within the depths of his eyes—stopped her and made her turn away and blush. When she turned back he was there, mere inches away from her face, before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. The feel of his lips burning against her made her sigh and lean into it, wanting to taste all of what he had to offer. The kiss started off subtle and slow, but quickly blossomed into a fierce, fiery kiss as Renkotsu tilted his head to get more access to her mouth. He was barred from actually doing any serious exploring because her lips had created a barrier, keeping his tongue out.

'Surely in good time I will teach this innocent to kiss properly with a man' he thought as he pressed his tongue against the barrier of her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth to him.

Kagome was slightly surprised when she felt Renkotsu's tongue stroke softly along her lower lip and the sensation made her gasp, giving Renkotsu the perfect opportunity he needed to explore the sweetness of her mouth. The taste of her made him ravenous and he pulled away suddenly, pressing his face against hers; his lips suddenly placed precariously near her ear. Renkotsu's breath came out in sharp heaves and he tried to slow his breathing back down to normal. He could feel the full length of his hardness pulsing uncomfortably in his pants and he knew if he didn't have her that he would explode. The scent of her arousal perfuming the air didn't help matters much either and only increased his discomfort and his desire for her tenfold. Through his heavy intakes of air, Kagome heard him whisper and his lips brushed the shell of her ear; "I want you."

Renkotsu was tempted to study her reaction, but didn't for fear she may turn him away. Though it was clear to him that her body wanted him, he wasn't sure her heart would accept him. She was silent for several moments trying to contemplate what he had just whispered to her.

'Had he just said that he wanted me? If so, now the question is if I want him back.' she thought.

Though she had intended to say that she didn't want him like that she couldn't deny the way he made her feel. Instead of voicing that she didn't desire him in that way she heard her intoning almost in an inaudible whisper, "I want you too…"

Renkotsu's heart stopped for a brief moment when he heard the implication of her words against his neck. He pulled back to see the reality of her words glowing in her eyes and though there were tinges of doubt that showed in her eyes, she seemed pretty determined to fulfill her desires as he was.

"Do you have any idea what you are asking of me", he asked looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome nodded faintly and though she hesitated there was no talking her out of it; they both wanted this, desired this one night together. He wasted no more time talking and leaned in to kiss her. He took her lips hungrily as if he had kissed her centuries ago, when in fact it had only been a few minutes. This time she was a bit more responsive and knew exactly what he wanted when his tongue stroked her bottom lip once again.

'She's learning. Good…' he thought.

Somehow no matter how many times he tasted her on his tongue, he couldn't seem to get enough. He desired more of her and he knew he would get more in good time, but he didn't want to rush things. He wanted the night that a man stole her last bit of childhood away from her to be a most memorable one. So he went slowly, and he forced himself to be gentle especially when he broke her. He knew from experience that innocent women didn't respond well to aggressive tactics, but rather more subtle and gentle ones.

He kissed her until she had relaxed against him, before he pulled back to look at her again. He immediately noticed that her fear and doubt had faded into a burning desire for him and that her look of desire mirrored his own. He leaned into the crook of her neck and brushed the bare flesh there softly. Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath when she felt his teeth graze the delicate flesh there before he began to suck there. She held him in place there as strangled cries of titillation spilled from her lips and echoed across the cavern walls. When he moved away from her ravaged flesh, it was red and swollen from his ministrations. He intended to move down to her collarbone and lower, down to her breasts, but the material of her uniform shirt was blocking the way.

Renkotsu ignored that fact that her shirt was in the way and simply slipped both of his heated hands underneath it, caressing the bare flesh of her abdomen and sides, areas that had before been before forbidden for him to touch. His hands rose higher until they were practically hovering over her breasts, and he looked into her eyes as if asking permission. When he saw her impatience bleed past the desire that clouded her eyes, he pressed his hands down upon her breasts through the material of her lacy bra. Her moan trickled out like a sweet melody to his ears and he took it upon himself to run the pads of his thumbs across the hardened peaks of her breasts. She elicited an even louder moan this time around and he drank it all in, feeding his own flame of desire.

He tweaked her nipples for a little bit longer before he pulled his hands away and she responded by placing her hands over his underneath her shirt, a look of pleading in her eyes. He looked into those blazing eyes of hers, trying to hide his amusement over her desperate need for his touch.

"If you want more", he said, "you'll have to remove that."

Kagome knew he was referring to her shirt she hastily removed her hands from the outside of her shirt, lifted the edge and raised it over her head. She it tossed aside, waiting for Renkotsu to continue, but he suddenly seemed awestruck, frozen.

"What", she asked with impatience.

Renkotsu shook his head, awakening at last as he said, "Gomen… you're just so beautiful."

She blushed lightly and said, "A-A-Arigatou."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips from her delicate collarbone to the rough, chafing material of her bra, resting his lips over her nipples.

"This has to go too", he whispered huskily against her bosom, the sound vibrating through her.

Kagome reached her shaky hands behind her and unclasped her bra slowly and when the swatch of cloth hung loosely about her shoulders, Renkotsu's warm hands brushed the straps off her shoulders lightly.

"Much better", he said.

Without any forewarning Renkotsu encircled one of the hardened crests of her breasts and began to tug and suck on it hard. Kagome nearly screamed out in pleasure at the sensations that settled low in her belly. She could feel a wet heat sliding down between her legs and this surprised her. Her breathing picked up exponentially when he switched over to the other nipple, taking as much tender care to tease it as much as he did the one before. When he finished with that one, he dipped lower with his tongue and ran a path down her abdomen to where her skirt encircled her waist. He didn't have to ask her to remove her skirt for she stood on her own and slipped the fabric off easily.

Renkotsu noticed however that she had neglected to remove the cloth that was covering her womanhood. He knew she had done it on purpose and decided not to chastise her. He decided he could work around it for now.

"Lay down", he said when she rejoined him on the cavern floor once again.

Kagome was quick to oblige with his request. She had her legs pressed together and Renkotsu quickly remedied that by pushing a knee between her legs and spreading them slowly apart. He purposely pressed his knee into the junction between her thighs and rubbed, causing her to involuntarily buck against his knee. The minute she did this he felt the hot wetness originating from her core that was permeating the fabric of her panties and making them feel wet.

"Fuck…" he said silently when he felt how hot and ready she was for him.

She moaned in response and he brought his right hand down there increasing the ache that pulsed through her body tenfold. He managed to slip his fingers past the fabric that concealed her womanhood and spread her slick folds, before dipping one gently into her core. He could feel her inner muscles contract around his finger and felt them convulse wildly at his intrusion. He heard her gasp when he entered her and slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her slowly. This however didn't seem to pleasure her, for she whipped out a hand and grasped his wrist halting his movement. Apparently he had caused her pain in some way.

'Kami…she's so hot, tight, and wet! I'm gonna have to prepare her better if I'm gonna enter her soon' he thought.

He felt his groin twitch in anticipation of being inside the hot, wet cavern of Kagome's core. Renkotsu removed his finger from her core and slipped the others out from behind Kagome's panties. She moaned slightly from pleasure and pain, watching riveted as he licked her pre-cum off his fingers. Her eyes widened in shock when he pulled out a dagger from his haori and brought it closer to her body.

"W-What are you doing", she asked as fear replaced her feelings of desire.

He didn't answer but brought the blade closer to her now trembling body. She flinched and cinched her eyes shut, fearing the worst. When she felt no stab of pain as Renkotsu plunged the blade into her heart she opened her eyes to find Renkotsu kneeling between her thighs a look of hunger glowing in his eyes and her panties suddenly missing in action.

"You need to relax", he whispered from his spot between her thighs, "and I'll show you how."

Renkotsu brought his tongue downward and brushed it along her clitoris causing her to arch against his mouth and cry out loudly. She collapsed after that suddenly feeling limp against him.

"That's it", he said as he slipped his tongue between her folds and entered her core.

Kagome cried out again and bucked her hips against his mouth as he set up a steady rhythm. She could feel herself close to her peak, when suddenly he stopped. She glared down at him when he neglected to bring her to blissful release. He laughed lightly and brought his mouth back down to her clit, giving the tiny bud a few vigorous strokes with his tongue before she screamed, shook violently and came in a torrent rush of hot cum spilling from her core. Renkotsu licked up every last drop, causing her to shudder lightly and come again.

"Mmm…you taste damn good Kagome"; he said savoring the taste of her cum on his tongue. "I'll have to eat you out again sometime."

Kagome blushed slightly but said nothing as he began to remove his clothing. When at last he was bare of every last stitch of clothing she was at last able to see his entire body. What she saw took her breath away; he had muscles that appeared to be carved of marble and his smooth creamy skin stretched over the muscle and bone nicely. That however wasn't what drew her attention, it was his rather large erection that stood at attention against his belly. She watched her eyes and saw the fear and he knew he would have to ease it before he took her.

"How are you gonna fit that in me", she asked tearing her eyes from his nether regions and staring at his face.

"I'm gonna have to stretch you a bit, but I'll be able to fit", he said.

"Will it hurt?"

He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't want her to be led into a false sense security and end up hurting her. He would rather have her know the truth than be hurt with his lies and deceit.

"Yeah…" he finally said.

"Oh." She turned away then and he approached her, kneeling beside as he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome wasn't sure she had had an answer to his question. She had barely gotten to know him on a personal level and yet here she trusted him to take away her innocence. The truth was that despite her not knowing him that well she still trusted him to take care of her.

"Yes", she said.

Now that he had her answer he laid her back down onto the cavern floor where her warm body had created a warm spot and spread her legs. He lifted her calves onto his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance. He watched for her signal to enter and when she nodded he pressed on entering her slowly. He watched her face the whole time as he slid into her, halting when he struck her barrier. She nodded again and squeezed her eyes shut tightly when he thrust past it, causing a piercing, sharp, twang of pain to rip through her.

Everything in her body went numb and shut down as the pain consumed her body from the inside out. She felt a sticky hot liquid spill from their connected bodies and she knew that it was blood. She cried silently and faintly heard Renkotsu whispering comforting, sweet words to her. Kagome continued to cry though, and when his words didn't work he tried to sooth her in other ways…

It took everything he had in him not to come in Kagome's wet, clenching-hot core, with her inner muscles convulsing around his cock, trying to force it out. He managed however to sooth Kagome by rubbing her clit in a slow circular motion, causing her muscles to clench tightly for a brief moment before relaxing around him. Kagome writhed against him at first, sighed, then moaned as her pain ebbed away and pleasure took its place. He gave her a few moments to collect herself and finally she nodded for him to proceed. He dragged himself out of her slowly, careful not to hurt her, before plunging back inside of her.

Though it stung a bit, her hisses of pain morphed into cries of pleasure as he continued. She began to lift her hips to meet him thrust for thrust and the pleasure they created together was blissful. Kagome soon began to crave her release and she brought her hips up fast to increase the friction their bodies created.

"Yes…yes…YES", she cried as he rode her from above.

He grunted as her moans egged him on and almost made him come right then and there. He held in his release however, waiting until she reached hers. Her moans turned to pleading as she begged him to go faster and he was compliant to her wish, picking up a rhythm and Kagome following suit. Soon the cave was filled with their cries and pants as they were getting closer and closer to their release. Renkotsu wanted nothing more than to feel Kagome's walls tighten around him as she reached her peak, milking him to his release, so he decided to speed up the process. He reached down to rub her clit vigorously with his index finger and when she didn't come then, he touched one of her nipples, pinching and tugging it between the forefinger and thumb of his other hand.

Finally he felt her inner muscles tighten around him as she screamed her release, arching against him as cum poured from her core and onto his cock. When Renkotsu could no longer take the incessant squeezing of Kagome's inner walls he let out a throaty moan and released his seed into Kagome's waiting womb. He collapsed then, completely spent beside his lover, the object of his burning desire. After they had caught their breath, Renkotsu pulled his haori about their naked bodies and they both fell fast asleep.

A/N: So how was it? Please read a review!

Savewolf the Angel of Death

&

Silver Moon Vampiress


End file.
